West of Gray
by Calliope.Coe
Summary: "Should I be worried?" "Most definitely." - extended synopsis inside *WARNING* There will be some language and mature content in this book. Read at your own risk.
1. Foreward

**synopsis;**

The year is 2011 in the highlands of Scotland. A time and place were the actions of a particular fifth year will determine the fate of all those she holds dear. Katelyn Maris, a newly selected Prefect of Gryffindor house, intends to finish her last couple of years at Hogwarts peaceful and drama free. However, when Kate is instructed to look after a transferred fourth year from Ilvermorny, her plans for a drama free year are placed on the sidelines. With a new kind of tournament in the midst and lads from abroad, peace is the last thing anyone in Gryffindor house is going to get.

 **epigaph;**

"Magic exists. Who can doubt it, when there are rainbows and wildflowers, the music of the wind and the silence of the stars? Anyone who has loved has been touched by magic. It is such a simple and such an extraordinary part of the lives we live."

― Nora Roberts

 **timeline;**

start date: thursday, march first, twenty eighteen

end date: tba

 **cast;**

 **Lucy Hale** as Kate Maris

 **James Franco** as Christopher Gray

 **Hailee Steinfeld** as Kathryn Rowell

 **Ashton Irwin** as Ashton Price

 **Luke Hemmings** as Shawn Caste

 **Calum Hood** as Calum Maris

 **Mae Whitman** as Tiara Matthews

 **Michael Clifford** as Edmund Lupin

 **Kimiko Glenn** as Xavi Chao

 **Elle Fanning** as Clyo Thornton


	2. Chapter 1

"Calum, come on! Move your lazy arse, or we're going to be late for the train!" A young woman's voice yelled from the crowd of people swarming the train station. Whistles blew and train tracks clicked as a tall, young girl with long, wavy, reddish brown hair tried to manoeuvre around people to get to platforms nine and ten.

She quickly cast a glance at the clock hanging above her as she passed platform seven. Her eyes, like streams of melting snow, bulging as she read the time.

10:58 a.m.

"Calum!" She screeched, realising her and her brother would most definitely miss the train if they did not hurry.

She stopped underneath the clock, fixing her duffle bags strap as she turned around spotting a young man about six foot one, moving at a not so fast pace a couple of people behind her. His fluffy, dark brown hair was bouncing slightly with every step he took as he moseyed along.

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him as his bushy right eyebrow raised in confusion. She pointed above her head. He looked at the clock hanging there and gasped, finally understanding her frustration.

"Come on Kate; we're going to be late if you keep standing there." Calum scolded as he raced past her. Kate's jaw dropped, "Why, you little-" she whirled around, chasing after the boy.

The two teens pushed, past men and women as they ran towards a cream coloured brick column located between platforms nine and ten, throwing apologise over their shoulders as they passed. Without a second glance, the pair ran through the brick wall and onto an equally full platform.

Kate let out a sigh of relief as she and Calum laid their eyes on the scarlet steam engine waiting next to the platform, which held many parents waving goodbye to their children as the last couple of students were making their way onto the train. A sign overhead said "Hogwarts Express," eleven o'clock.

Kate's eyes wandered the platform as Calum, and she made their way towards the train. Behind them was a brick archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters painted in white block lettering on a black metal panel. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the remaining students and parents as the two finally made it to the Hogwarts Express. A high pitched shriek of the train's whistle signalling everyone to get on the train.

The two quickly climbed the black metal steps leading onto the train. Kate sighed, mirroring the relaxed look Calum cast her when the train pulled away from the station just as their feet touched the pale red carpet of the corridors. "Come on." Calum urged, "let's find the others."

"Cutting it pretty close this year huh you two?" A deep voice remarked, causing the two to stop in their tracks, smiles gracing their lips as they turned to face the voice.

"Teddy!" Calum yelled, throwing his arms out to the tall, lanky man standing behind him. He was about six foot one and had eyes as green as grass. His iridescent teal hair was messy as per usual, and a fake scowl was plastered across his face, his lips twitching upwards slightly at the sight of two of his best friends. Kate laughed at the two as Calum jumped into Teddy's arms, squeezing him like well. . .a teddy bear.

"I know it's only been a day," Calum said after Teddy set him back down on the floor, the two still holding each other in their arms. "But is your hair a different colour?"

Kate burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she leaned against the side of the train car. Leave it to her brother to ask the dumbest shit. Ted couldn't help but bark out a laugh as well while Calum just stood there, looking at his sister dumbfounded.

"What?! It's a serious question!"

Kate and Ted continued to laugh as Calum grumbled a few incoherent words under his breath. "So, where are the other hooligans that we call friends?"

"We have a compartment little ways down," Teddy explained after calming down. He pointed to the row of compartments lining the left side of the train behind him. "Casey's already in there with Caleb."

"Great!" Kate said smiling, starting to walk in the direction of the other compartments.

"Hold it, Speedy Gonzales," Calum said, grabbing the hood of her deep crimson Under Armour hoodie, pulling her back. "-aren't you supposed to be staying in the Prefects compartment?"

Kate rolled her eyes and groaned, "Do I have too?" She whined, pouting up at her brother. He ignored her childish behaviour and turned her around, pushing her towards the front of the train.

"Go."

"But-"

"Go!"

Kate stuck her tongue out at her older brother as she walked backwards towards the front of the train, earning an eye roll in return before she turned around and trudged onward, dragging her white Converse All-Stars against the pale red carpet.

"And don't even think about hiding out with Tilly!" Calum called after her, causing Teddy to start laughing again. Kate stomped her foot like a child.

"Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 2

Standing in front of a tall, dark wood door Kate's pale opal grey eyes stared intently at the gold plate located on the front of it. It's large calligraphy letters spelling out "Prefect Compartment" across its shiny surface. Kate sighed, her left hand hovering over the matching gold door handle as her mind internally battled with itself.

 _Come on Kate. What's the worst that could happen?_

Well, they could tie you up, and use the curciatus curse on you.

Be logical.

Fine.

She rolled her eyes and glared at the door. _Humiliation. Embarrassment. Fire. Curses. Jinx. Nudity. Death. Expulsions. . ._

I said LOGICAL!

"Are you going just to stand there the whole train ride or are you going to open the bloody door?" A deep, familiar, voice grumbled angrily, and Kate's eyes widened slightly in fear as she turned her head to the tall man standing to the left of her. His handsome features were twisted into a snarl as his eyes glared holes into her small frame and she instinctively took a slight step away from him.

Recognition flashed across the man's dark brown eyes, and his features softened considerably. "Oh, Kate, I didn't know it was you." His eyes travelled down her body almost hungrily, and Kate gulped, wrapping her arms around her torso. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair, the dark tips haphazardly pushed, so they intertwined into beautiful chaos.

"I-umm." She stumbled over her words as she fidgeted with her duffle bag strap, her pale grey eyes never leaving his maple brown ones. "I was chosen as a Prefect this year, and umm C-calum forced me to come down here so. . ." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cast her gaze towards her feet. ". . .here I am.

"Oh, I didn't know you had become a Prefect. Congrats!"

Oblivious to her discomfort, the handsome young man pulled Kate into a hug, her head resting just below his chin. She tensed as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his lips pressing against her hairline softly. "It's good to have you back Kate."

The scent of his cologne invaded her senses, and a wave of comforting familiarity washed over her. Kate breathed it in, sighing slightly as she relaxed into his embrace. Her arms wrapped themselves around his torso, enjoying the familiarity of his warmth as she whispered, "It's good to be back."

"Oi! There's our Head Boy!" A male voice yelled as the two entered the Prefects compartment. Young men and women were lounging around the large compartment laughing and talking. "Chris, what took you so long?"

"I was saying hello to a friend. Is that a problem?" He questioned, sauntering into the room and setting down a black canvas duffle bag with the Gryffindor crest embroidered into the fabric.

Kate shuffled into the compartment behind Chris and stood to the side of the door, scanning the large room for any familiar faces. There, sitting in the corner with some of the elder Prefects was Arthur Coal, the other Fifth-year Gryffindor Prefect besides Kate and one of their team Chasers. His curly light brown hair was bouncing slightly as he laughed with Shawn Caste, Emily Wright and Lauren Cui.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Arthur flicked his gaze towards Kate and his hazel eyes brightened at the sight of his fellow prefect. He waved her over, and Kate cast a quick glance at Chris to see him talking to Jacob Sky, Slytherin's seventh-year Prefect and his best friend.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kate quickly made her way towards the small group. "Hey, Arthur." Kate greeted, waving slightly at the boy as he moved over to make room for her to sit down on the red suede couch. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how are you? You're summer go well?" He asked as Kate sat down next to him, smiling at her fellow beater, Shawn, and the two Ravenclaws sitting next to him.

"It was good, travelled a bunch, but that's normal. Calum was a childish pain in the arse but-"

"And like you weren't?" Kate glared playfully at Shawn, sticking her tongue out at him as he laughed. "You're just proving my point." His smile was contagious as Kate rolled her eyes, and soon the small group was laughing and smiling as well. Shawn's sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he watched his childhood friend, her melodic laughter making him smile bigger as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear.

There was a knock at the door to the Prefects compartment, and Chris opened it to find a trolley full of different types of candies being pushed by an old witch. "Thought I'd stop by to see if you children would like some sweets for the trip to Hogwarts," she said with a smile as she pushed the cart into the room. From acid pops to sugar quills the sweets were a sight to be seen as the Prefects quickly swarmed the trolly. Kate stayed in her spot as the others raced to the old woman, quickly handing her as many sickles, knuts, or Galleons as needed to by the candy they wished.

"Do you really need ALL of that candy?" Kate asked, bewildered at the sight of Shawn as he came back to their spot with his arms full of different kinds of sweets.

"Do you really need to ask?" He questioned smartly, sitting down next to her and setting the candy on the table. He handed her a package of Deluxe Variety Sugar Quills, which she snatched from his hands eagerly. "That's all you get from this pile."

Kate rolled her eyes at him as Emily and Lauren started to head back with their selected candies. "You're just going to get hyper, and you know what that means."

Shawn took a Sherbert Lemon from its round container, and slowly popped it into his mouth. "Nifflers, glitter, and billywigs appear out of nowhere?"

"Nevermind."


	4. Chapter 3

"I knew this was going to happen."

Kate watched from her spot at the Gryffindor table as Shawn's sky blue eyes darted around the Great Hall wildly. His pupils were dilated, and his mouth was stuck in a permanent grin for the time being. He was shaking slightly, but that was due to the bouncing of his leg underneath the long wooden table.

"How much did he eat?"

Kate turned her head to the girl sitting next to her, shaking her head in annoyance. "Merlin knows."

The girl laughed, her blonde hair almost white against her black robes. Having just cut it before arriving at King's Cross, it fell to a straight line midway down her back, entirely flat and shining. When she turned her head back to the hyperactive Shawn sitting across from them, it moved with her like a waterfall, and about her freckled face, the shorter strands hung forwards to hide her hazel eyes. The only thing holding them back was the think black frames of her glasses.

"Anywho, how was that vacation with Mum, Dad, and the others? You were with your cousins in the states right?" Kate asked, focussing all of her attention on her "sister", Clyo Thornton, Gryffindor's other Chaser along with her brother, Paul. Her tanned skin glowed in the candlelight of the Great Hall and with the little makeup she wore her freckles danced across her face like ballerinas, showing themselves off to the world.

"Yeah, we stayed with them all summer and honestly, I was ready to come home to the gloomy and sun-deprived country that we live in by the second day. Do you see this? It looks like I got a spray tan!"

"What did you do? Roll around in a bag of Doritos?"

She glared at Kate, "Not funny." Flicking her eyes in the direction of her older brother, Paul, who was casually conversing with his twin, Caspian, and their best friend, Ethan Cunningham, a little ways to the girls left. "They weren't complaining though. They love it! The bloody gits were so happy they were getting tan, I can't even look at them. They looks like fucking Mexicans!"

Clyo groaned in exasperation, burying her head in her hands. "Next time Kate, you can go in my place. You're practically family anyway, so it won't make a difference who goes and who doesn't. As long as two girls and two guys are going, we're good." She picked her head up from the long oak table and looked around. "Where are the first years? I want the sorting to be over with asap. I'm starving."

Kate shook her head and laughed as the doors to the Great Hall swung open and a line of first years entered the room, following Professor Sprout obediently. Their gazes wandered around the Great Hall in awe, and a few of them had their jaws hanging open as they stared up at the velvety black ceiling dotted with numerous stars, and the thousands of candles floating above them. They crowded around the top of the Great Hall where the professors' table was located along with a lone stool sitting at the centre of the stage. An old, tattered hat was sitting atop it.

Silents cloaked the hall for a few moments before the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened up, startling some of the first years. An old, raspy voice echoed about as the Sorting Hat began to sing.

 _"A thousand years or more ago,_  
 _Before Hogwarts came to be, There lived four kingdoms of renown,_  
 _Whose names are still cloaked with mystery;_

 _Bold North, from wild moor,_  
 _Shrewd South, from glen,_  
 _Sweet East, from valley broad,_  
 _Cunning West, from fen._

 _By North, the bravest was_  
 _Prized far beyond the rest;_  
 _For South, the cleverest_  
 _Would always be the best;_  
 _For East, hard workers were_  
 _Most worthy of admission;_  
 _And power wallowing West_  
 _Were loved for their ambition._

 _Now millennium later,_  
 _When the Kingdoms have long been gone_  
Time _comes that rivers run salty,_  
 _And the false sister shall break the bond._

 _Each of these four descendants,_  
 _Plagued by an unfortunate casualty,_  
 _Shall cause the rise of a new God,_  
 _To rule over one's chastity._

 _The great queen, upon seeing herself vanquished,_  
 _Will exhibit an excess of masculine courage;_  
 _On horseback, she will ride unprotected entirely,_  
 _Pursued by swordsmen through a forest long forbidden._

 _'Twas navigation that showed the way,_  
 _For the founders of Hogwarts to find me,_  
 _And now I hope to aid in a battle, Only four will be witnessing._

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
 _For the Sorting must commence,_  
 _I'll have a look inside your mind_  
 _And tell where you'll place best!"_

Applause broke out around the Great Hall as the hat sat motionless once more. Kate and her friends shared quizzical looks as they clapped. "Well, that's new," Kate whispered to Clyo as Professor Sprout started to read off the names of the first years.

"No kidding. The last time it gave advice was before the second wizarding war." Clyo replied, her eyes fixated on the young first-year girl sitting on the stool.

"Well, I thought it was really pretty." Shawn cut in just as the Sorting Hat yelled out the girl's house. The whole Gryffindor table burst into applause as she made her way towards the front of the table.

"Of course you did."

"Now before dinner begins, I have a few announcements that I'm sure will be the topic of conversation this evening."

Clyo let out a loud groan, mimicking that of many others throughout the Great Hall as Headmistress McGonagall approached the phoenix podium at the centre of the platforum. Kate elbowed her in the side, ignoring her childish whimpering as she waited for Headmistress McGonagall to continue.

"This year the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not be taking place," McGonagall said, pausing at the outraged yells from a few Quidditch players, Clyo, Shawn, Caleb, and Kate included. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she looked about the great hall, stalling on Kate. Kate quickly shut my mouth and kicked Shawn in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain as the Great Hall quieted down.

"Violence is never the answer." He whispered, glaring in his fellow Prefect's direction as he clicked his tongue in distaste.

"It is in my book." Kate mumbled, causing Clyo to let out a little chuckle in amusement as the group focused their attention back onto McGonagall

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy." Whispers spread about the Great Hall like wildfire as the Headmistress continued on with her announcement. "I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that with much convincing the Ministry of Magic has allowed for Hogwarts to be the host of the first annual Tetrad Trials."

"Similar to the Tri-wizard Tournament, the Tetrad Trials will consist of a number of magical tasks. From each of the four schools participating, a single student is selected to compete in the competition." Professor McGonagall paused, her eyes (if possible) hardening even more. She leaned her pale, wrinkled hands upon the podium, her face impassive. "Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted."

"But we will continue that conversation later, we will be housing three other wizarding schools from across the globe," whispers of excitement and curiosity started to work their way about the Great Hall and Kate shot Clyo an excited look. _Xavi?_ Kate mouthed, earning a shrug in response. She signed, crossing her fingers that her childhood friend's school was one of the three coming to Hogwarts for the Tetrad Trials. "A student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, and Uagadou School of Magic will be participating in these trials alongside one of our own. They will arrive in three days time and I expect a warm welcome to be given when they do. . ."

Kate and Clyo discreetly high-fived at the announcement of Mahoutokoro School of Magic. The rest of McGonagall's lecture on etiquette was lost upon the students as they whispered and gossiped about the coming trials and once dinner appeared all thoughts pertaining to the Sorting Hat's song were that of a distant memory.


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm trying my best to be polite here, but if you move that carrot any closer to me, I will tear you apart."

A light tap on Kate's shoulder brought her attention away from the childish argument at hand, and she turned to see Headmistress McGonagall standing behind her.

"Headmistress McGonagall! How can I help you?" She questioned, placing her glass of pumpkin juice back down on the table before turning to face the woman fully. The headmistress eyed the group of Gryffindor's before her wearily. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No, not at all." Kate quickly elbowed Clyo who yelped in surprise. "What the fu-OH! Headmistress McGonagall." The Headmistress narrowed her eyes at Clyo in disapproval as two more groans came from the boys across the table.

"Clyo, we've talked about this. Violence is never th-"

"Yes, it is."

"What did you need Headmistress?" Kate asked, hoping the elder woman would ignore the childish bickering behind her.

Taking one last glance at the quartet, Headmistress McGonagall signalled for Kate to follow her as she walked towards the Great Hall doors, her emerald green robes billowing out behind her in a flurry. Kate quickly grabbed a biscuit from the basket sitting in front of her before disentangling herself from the oak bench, hurrying after the old witch.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but why exactly do you need me?" Kate questioned as she jogged after the woman, popping a piece of biscuit in her mouth as she went. They made a left turn down the main entrance and started towards the Headmistress's office which caused Kate's mind to wander to the worst. _Am I in trouble already? The year hasn't even started!_

 _Well, I for one wouldn't be surprised._

 _Shut up!_

"There is someone I would like you to meet." The headmistress answered, not turning around or slowing her pace for the young woman to catch up.

"Yes, because that is so helpful," Kate muttered under her breath as she continued to stuff the biscuit into her mouth, jogging after the Headmistress.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kate replied quickly, speeding up her pace so that she was jogging next to the woman instead of behind. "Who am I meeting might I ask?"

"Her name is Kathryn Rowell. She's a fourth-year transfer student from Ilvermorny and your top priority. She was Sorted into Gryffindor house already so it will be easier for you to keep an eye on her."

Kate's eyebrows furrowed, _Rowell. . .  
_  
"Headmistress?" She questioned, brushing her thought aside as she stopped in front of a tall statue of a gryphon. "Sherbet Lemon" the Headmistress commanded, ignoring Kate as the gryphon started to spin in a clockwise direction, rising from the floor to reveal a set of stairs. The two witches hopped on the stone staircase as it ascended up towards the Headmistress's office.

"Headmistress," Kate tried again, a little louder this time, and the old witch cast her a sideways glance. Kate swallowed her biscuit. "Are you sure you want me to keep an eye on her? There are many more qualified Prefects that could look after-" Kate tried to reason but was soon shushed as the staircase stopped and McGonagall quickly entered the office.

"Miss Rowell." She said, walking around towards the front of her desk before sitting down in the chair behind it. "I hope the food was to your liking."

"It was all right." A young female voice said as Kate stood in front of one of the many bookshelves surrounding the office. She watched Headmistress McGonagall narrow her eyes at the chair sitting before her desk before flicking them towards Kate.

"Miss Rowell, this is Katelyn Maris. She will be making sure that your time here at Hogwarts is smooth starting so if you have any questions or need anything, you may ask her. She is also our fifth-year girl Prefect for Gryffindor house."

Kate's eyes widened slightly as a head of pale, wavy, reddish-brown hair leaned around the chair, deep gray-black eyes locking on her translucent opal-gray ones. A bored look was painted across the young girls face, but she gave Kate a forced smile anyway, which came across more like a sneer than anything. Kate waved awkwardly.

Turning back around, Kathryn disappeared behind the back of the chair, "Is that it?" She questioned rudely, earning a small glare from the headmistress.

"Yes." Headmistress McGonagall answered, her lips pressing into a thin line. "Kate will take you to Gryffindor Tower so you can get settled."

The young fourth year stood up from the chair and made her way over to Kate, whose eyes looked the girl up and down in surprise. She was about four foot eleven but the black suede stilettos she was wearing made her at least five foot three. Her Gryffindor coloured skirt was hiked up so that her ass would most definitely be showing if she even thought about bending over, her school shirt was too tight, and she had left a few buttons open at the top, inviting anyone to cast their eyes where they shouldn't. Her Gryffindor robes hung around her shoulders loosely and were the only thing saving her ass from saying hello to the world. The only thing that didn't scream slut was her makeup. She wore almost none except for a dark cherry lip gloss and a faint amount of mascara.

Kathryn pushed past Kate with a huff as she started down the staircase. Kate pursed her lips, _Oh Merlin help me. . ._


	6. Chapter 5

As the two witches walked down the empty corridors, Kate tried to engage in a small conversation with Kathryn, but the girl wasn't having it. Every answer she gave her was short and snippy, and Kate's patience was starting to run thin.

"So why did you and your parents mov-"

"Are we there yet or no?"

Kate clamped her mouth shut, her teeth pressing into each other as she tried to calm down some before she answered. "We're almost there." She breathed, her eyes turning as cold as ice. Kathryn had no idea who she was messing with, and if she made one more rude comment, the girl was going to get an ear full from the Prefect.

"Good," Kathryn said, sticking her nose up in the air slightly and Kate restrain herself from smacking the girl.

 _Although, maybe that would knock some manners into her._

The sound of a woman singing opera echoed about the area as Kate watched the girl in anger while they ascended the last moving staircase and approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Upon seeing the two witches, the Fat Lady ceased her entertainment and smiled at the girls. Kate took a deep breath, putting on the mask of a happy fifth-year Prefect as the Fat Lady asked them about her singing. "You sounded lovely, as always," Kate answered, smiling politely at the portrait. "This is Kathryn Rowell; she's a transf-"

"Oh yes, I heard!" The portrait gushed, "Welcome to Hogwarts my de- OH!" She focused her attention on the fourth year witch with excitement, only to gasp in shock at the girl's attire. "My Merlin! What-" she cast a side glance at Kate who gave her a warning look, "a beautiful young lady you are." She gave Kathryn an uneasy smile, and the girl sneered at the woman.

"Pumpkin Pasties," Kate said quickly, and the portrait swung open, the Fat Lady glaring at Kathryn as she did. As Kate went to open the door, Kathryn pushed past her, slamming the wooden door open as she sauntered into the common room as if she owned the place. Kate huffed in annoyance, and once she stepped past the threshold, she slammed the door behind her. The loud bang of the door echoed about the cozy room and Kathryn gave Kate a look of disapproval; Kate glared back.

"Okay, this isn't going to work with this better-than-everyone-else attitude of yours so I'd suggest learning now that-" She started, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Kathryn.

"No, you'd better learn now that I AM better than everyone else." Kathryn cut her off mid-sentence, her gaze turning icy as the two witches glared daggers at each other. The tension in the room was rising, and both witches subconsciously reached for their wands. The willow wood of her wand was smooth in her hand. The anger and annoyance that was coursing through Kate's veins seemed to transfer to the phoenix feather core for it was pulsing softly against her calloused hand. "You are to leave me be unless I approach you. Whatever I ask you of, you do."

"I'm not your-"

"Do NOT interrupt me when I am speaking!" Kathryn screeched. "I will not be treated like a child. This is my house now, so you'll do as I say. My parents are VERY powerful people and with one word I can make your life outside of and in Hogwarts a living hell, not just for you but your friends and your family as well. Is that clear?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at the fourth year; the two witches tightened their grips on their wands. "Is that clear?!" Kathryn yelled, her eyes a whirlwind of fury as she raised her wand at the Prefect, a sandstorm wrecking havoc within them. Kate raised her wand as well, the pulsing intensifying.

The sounds of voices yelling and laughing appeared and Kate realized that Carter and Lauren, the two seventh year Prefects, were taking the first years back to the common room from dinner. Kate glanced behind her as the door to the common room swung open, only to furrow her eyebrows in confusion when Shawn skipped into the homey room, a group of first-year Gryffindor skipping after him. Kate turned her attention back to the fourth year in front of her only to see a billow of robes disappearing to the girl's dorms on the floor above.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common room!" Shawn exclaimed, and Kate quickly tucked away her wand as some of the first years gasp in awe at the cosy room surrounding them. "Now remember, the only way you can enter is if you remember the password okay? What's the password?"

"PUMPKIN PASTIES!" The first year's choruses and Shawn clapped his hands like a seal.

The common room door opened again and a tired witch entered, her raven black hair was tied back into a ponytail and she stopped by Kate on her way towards the Girl's Dorms. "Sprout asked the seventh years to stay back." She said, a yawn escaping her peach coloured lips as she waved goodnight to Kate before slinking up the stone stairs and disappearing around the corner.

"Alright, now boys dormitories are on the staircase to the right, girls you're on the left. And no, boys you cannot go up to the girl's dorms, I've already tried that. You get sent right back down. . ." They laughed as Shawn shooed them to bed, wishing them all goodnight and good dreams before he made his way over to her.

"Dance with me." He demanded happily, pulling Kate onto his arms as the entrance to the common room opened again, and the other students piled into the chamber. Laughter filled the room as the rest of Gryffindor house either headed to bed or lounged on some of the sofas sitting in front of the fireplace as Luke ballroom danced with Kate.

"Shawn. . ." Kate cast a stiff glance at a couple cuddling on one of the sofas in front of a roaring fire as the two of them danced passed. "You need to get some sleep."

"Sleep!" She looked up to see Shawn looking down at her with an astonished look painted across his face. Kate nodded at him, a concerned smile gracing her lips. "Sleep. I couldn't sleep tonight! Not for all the jewels in the crown."

Kate sighed in defeat. Realising that this was a battle she wouldn't be able to win she allowed Shawn to dance her about the common room until his eyes started to droop. He let out a big yawn and Kate gently ballroom danced him to the stairs to the boys' dorms where Paul was waiting for them, his golden coif dropping slightly as he dozed. Kate nudged him with her foot, taking him away from his sleep

"Get some rest Shawn, I'll see you in the morning." She whispered, passing his drowsy forum to Paul, who was waiting at the base of the stairs for his sugar high dorm mate. "You too Paul."

He nodded mechanically, his eyelids already starting to flutter as he led Shawn up the staircase leading to the boys' dorms "Night Kate."

"Goodnight." She whispered, watching the duo stumble up the cream stone steps. Mumbles could be heard as they finally reached the top and Kate couldn't help but chuckle as Shawn tried to argue with Paul that he could have danced all night if she had let him. Kate stayed at the base of the stairs until the two wizards disappeared around the corner and out of eyesight. Only then did she let the smile slip from her face.


	7. Chapter 6

Kate welcomed the pebbles of warm water caressing her skin as she stood under the enchanted shower head, lost in her thoughts. Water was always one of the few things that were able to calm her down. Almost as if it were washing away all of her frustrations and worries. Taking a deep breath, Kate asked the water to dissolve all thoughts and emotions tied to Kathryn and Chris, a technique she learned from her grandmother years prior. She envisioned the water trickling down her body, taking with them the inflamed emotions from her encounter with Kathryn and the resurfaced memories of Chris and dissolving them into a calming melody.

Kate sighed, leaning her head against the cold ceramic tiles as the hot steam from the shower caressed her cheek in a comforting manner. She could hear the chatter of her friends in their shared room, and she longed to be as happy and carefree as they were. She cast her gaze down upon the bruises that danced across her skin, the frown on her face deepening as she studied her handy work. _What's wrong with me. . ._

A loud bang of the bathroom door slamming against the wall scattered Kate's thoughts, and she jumped, quickly trying to cover herself with her hands. "Katelyn Maris! Get your skinny ass out of that shower right this instant," a loud voice yelled, and Kate let out an exasperated sigh, letting her head fall back against the tiled wall of the bathroom as she turned off the water. Immediately the warmth that had once caressed her skin disappeared, leaving her defenseless to the cold that now pricked at her olive skin.

She turned to look at her best friend, raising an eyebrow at the strong-boned woman standing in the doorway, Clyo and her twin sister Helen were laughing in the background. She was about five foot two and hand long, pale brown hair that was full of tousled ringlets that Teddy liked so much. And it was just as so because she could never get a comb through it without half a gallon of conditioner anyway. Half the time she never even tried. Her hands rested on her hips in the way a mother would who was about to scold her child. The only difference between Tilly and a mother was her Led Zeppelin t-shirt, bright purple unicorn pyjama pants, and fluffy neon pink bunny slippers.

Kate flicked her glassy opal-grey eyes to the fluffy crimson towel sitting on the sink before focusing back on her friend, hoping to get the message across. Dirt brown eyes continued to stare into opal-grey ones, apparently not getting the message. Kate flicked her eyes to the towel a few more times, still not getting her point across, and Kate pursed her lips. "Tilly. . ."

"Yes?"

Kate continued to stare at her friend, the now cold water dripping from her long reddish-brown hair causing her to shiver, and a flash of understanding shot across Tilly's eyes. She handed Kate the towel.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

Kate wrapped herself in the fluffy towel and stepped out of the shower. She once again stared at Tilly as the witch continued to stand in the doorway with no intention of leaving. "Well, I'm out."

Tilly rolled her eyes before turning and slamming the door behind her. Kate chuckled as she quickly dried herself off and changed into her pyjamas. She picked up her thirteen-inch willow wood wand with a phoenix feather core and cast a quick drying spell upon her hair. Her brownish-red strands fell about her face in messy waves, and she picked up her glasses from the marble counter, her contacts locked away in their case for tomorrow.

Kate unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into the Gryffindor girls dorms, going over to her bed and immediately jumping under the covers. She sighed in content at the warmth returning to her body and cuddled into her pillow.

"Bitch."

Kate ignored Tilly's comment as she felt a soft thud at the edge of her bed and the almost inaudible pitter patter of feet coming closer to her. Kate smiled as the rough tongue of her Kneazle, Reyes, licked her face in greeting and she eyed the mythical beast in amusement. His fur was as black as night, covered in what looked like a galaxy of silver stars, and its teeth were the colour of the moon and as sharp as knives. His eyes were swirls of gold so bright and deep they looked to be that of the sun. That of royalty. Hence his name Reyes, which is the Spanish translation of King.

Kate pulled aside her comforter and Reyes immediately cuddled into her, curling into a ball of black fluff against her Green Day t-shirt.

"I swear you love that beast more than you love actual people."

Kate looked up and smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied as she kissed Reyes on the head, closing her eyes and cuddling her feline friend. Tilly glared at her, trying to act pissed off but couldn't hide the small smile forming on her lips. Helen, who was already sitting in her bed with her almost white hair tied up into a bun as she read one of her many magazines, couldn't help but laugh at the exchange.

Soft whispers could be heard from where Helen's bed was located, and Kate opened an eye, expecting to see the two witches gossiping about the coming schools and the handsome "lads" from abroad but was greeted with an empty room. Kate picked up her head and looked towards the bathroom where Clyo was currently changing. The other two witches were nowhere to be found.

Realisation dawned on Kate to late as the sound of Tilly yelling 'DOGPILE' echoed about the small room. Reyes let out a yowl of terror at the sight of Tilly and Helen jumping upon his witch, and he jumped out of harm's way, leave Kate for once to fend for herself. Kate let out a groan of pain upon impact, Tilly and Helen laughing like hyenas as she did. "Fuck. . .you. . ." She wheezed, trying her hardest to be able to suck in a decent sized breath before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"I would prefer Edmund Tonks do the honours, my dear Kitty." Tilly said smartly, poking Kate's cheek as she did. Kate rolled her eyes.

"The names not Kitty." Kate snipped, finally able to get an arm free and pushed Tilly off of her, inhaling as much oxygen as she could. Tilly scoffed. "It's Kate."

She rolled over at the perfect moment, catching Helen in the act of mimicking her most stated line in all her time at Hogwarts. The witch froze, her hand puppet's mouth hanging open as Kate stared at her before quickley flinging her pillow at Helen as the fifth year tried to dive for cover. The pillow nailed her in the back of the head.

"Why are you up here anyway?" Kate asked Tilly as she Acio'd her pillow from Helen's clutches, hugging it to her cest. "Shouldn't you be back at the Hufflepuff common room by now?"

"I do what I want. I'm punk rock."

"No, you're not!" A muffled voice yelled, and Tilly whipped her head towards the bathroom. She glared at Clyo who, at the moment, had her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she laughed at Tilly. Kate and Helen couldn't help but join in, and Tilly rolled her eyes before starting to laugh herself.

"I hate to say it, but it's getting late so you should probably go. . ." Kate yawned, and Tilly rolled her eyes.

"And what if I don't?" Tilly raised an eyebrow challenging at Kate who in return, stared at Tilly with a dull look. "Alright, fine Miss Prefect. I see how it is." She turned, swishing her hips as she sauntered to the door to the girls' dorm room. "Night bitches! Love ya!"

"Night Tilly!" The three chorused before falling into a fit of giggles.


End file.
